A Little About James
by RavenclawLupin11
Summary: "He was absolutely infuriating. He was the bane of my entire existence. Everything he did; every word that came out of his mouth, every smile, every gesture, every laugh, every casual wink, every glance and every footfall made my blood boil. So why is it that I'm in love with him?"


A/N: Something different that I've never tried before. A very short one shot drabble from the viewpoint of Lily. Set in the beginning of 7th year, 1977.

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**A Little About James  
><strong>

He was absolutely infuriating. He was the bane of my entire existence. Everything he did; every word that came out of his mouth, every smile, every gesture, every laugh, every casual wink, every glance and every footfall made my blood boil. Even his wand, his gleaming mahogany wand that he did all his brilliant magic with and that had never been pointed at me, was begging me to please be snapped in half. His pranks sent me into a screaming uproar. Every day I wanted to throw every member of his fan club of witches into the Black Lake and watch them drown. He was a pain, worse than the pain I'd likely get from a boil on my bum. His voice when he asked me out month after month, week after week, day after day was so haughty and so fluid, it was exceedingly frustrating. No one else seemed to look upon him with the same indignation as I did. Perhaps I was more intelligent, more esteemed; able to look passed his petulance better than others could. Maybe it was because I was immune to his 'charm.' Maybe it was because I had never thought of him as a hero. Or maybe it was simply because I was a masochist whom enjoyed being in constant anger-induced pain.

His friends were just as vexing as he was. One was a bothersome pureblood, capable of making witches swoon, teachers to look passed his perplexing mannerisms, find broom closets to shag every female in the school in and drive me absolutely insane. Another was so pitiful in learning anything magic that he took it upon himself to bother everyone and anyone anywhere he could find them with unyielding questions about every single subject he took. The third friend was less of a beguiling person than the other two, but still had an air of onerousness that demanded my best patience for, though he was a prefect, he never seemed to want to nip the ongoing pranking and the vast immaturity of the other three in the bud. Oh, and his fan witches were always so ditzy and air-headed; I was sure one day a stiff wind would blow them all the way to Bristol. None of them could do any magic better than a disarming spell, in fact some of them couldn't even do that, and none of them had breasts smaller than a watermelon. Those girls were so obviously fake, so stinking dumb, so awfully…_blonde_, I was sure their Hogwarts acceptance letters were sent by Dumbledore purely to piss me off for seven years.

Now, let us return our attention back to _him_. Never in my whole life have I ever come across someone so slovenly. His robes, though always clean, and every year he seems to have bought a new set, are also rumpled, wrinkly and the edges frayed. His trainers are always dirty, tracking mud and earth into the common room on a daily basis. His glasses are perpetually crooked, like his stupid smile, and his hair always untidy and in need of a combing. Then there's his abundant, never ending parade of arrogance. So he can play Quiddich, big deal. So he can hop on a broom and fly around for hours on end without falling off. So he can catch a Snitch almost as well as he can score a Quaffle. So he can lead an entire team to lose the cup to Slytherin for the 12th year in a row. Why are these things important? Quiddich is just some sport made up so wizards and witches with no immeasurable talent can have a life and career after their schooling. And to top it all off, he seems to think that he has some moronic claim upon me. Every time someone of the male persuasion even looks at me, they get hexed by him. Even my ex-best mate can't get a break from his incessant heckling, though recently he's come to deserve it. What will it take for him to get it? I'm not in any way, shape or form charmed by his infuriating, vexing ways.

So why is it that I'm in love with him?

* * *

><p>What did you think? Please leave thoughts in the review box, please? I'm thinking of doing one from Jame's POV about Lily.<p> 


End file.
